Dave
by PugZkii
Summary: Dave, from the moment he met his best friend, Stuart, has always had unimaginable feelings for the one-eyed male. Unfortunately, problems arise between these two several months after becoming a couple. (Summary Change) Please R&R. Rated M! Don't like dont read and i do not own the Minions or any part of the Despicable Me franchise!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guyz! PugZkii here! sorry for the late update. We just moved into a new house and haven't had internet so now here i am making a new story.

Summary: Dave, from the moment he met his best friend, Stuart, has always had unimaginable feelings for the one-eyed male. But Dave's poor mind has him thinking that Stuart has already given his heart to someone else.

This will be rated T for now. I will make a sequal to this story which will be rated M.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Hey, its Dave. I know im probably overwhelming your poor pages with my problems...haha. But its good to know that you dont judge me. Today, he was working with me again. He insisted it. He said he felt like we were 'becoming distant'...heh...only if he knew why. He would either flip or be unfazed by it and just not care at all. He would definitely stop talking to me for sure though, possibly even hate me. Honestly, it would be better for both of us._

 _I see him talking with Kevin a lot. Like...A LOT. Sometimes i think he talks to him more than he talks to me. It breaks my heart a little bit knowing that he could be seeing him. Every now and then i see him come out of Kevin's room with a smile on his face and hugs him for far too long. It makes me sick. It makes me cry. And yet, he doesnt see it. And if he does, he doesnt say anything about it. I could never hate Kevin, i have too much respect for that old minion. But i want him back by my side._

 _I want Stuart back... :'(_

Dave gently closed his diary. Lifting his goggles, he wiped away a tear that broke loose. He didn't like crying but sometimes, his body went against his wants and did it's own thing. He hated it. Instead of fighting it, he let them fall.

Looking up, eyes red and swollen, he looked around his small home. Many pictures adorned the walls, mainly of him and Stuart. They loved taking pictures together and when they would get the chance, they would snap a photo of the moment they were sharing together. Dave's eyes fell on a certain one. It was of the two of them that Stuart had taken in secret. They were sitting on the roof of the house watching as the night sky fell over the world before them. It was a breathtaking view with the dark purples and blues bled through the once bright blue sky. It was Dave's favorite. What he found most appealing though, was the way his one-eyed friend smiled at the camera. He had a smirk stretched across his features. At the bottom of the photo, right above the lower part of the frame, Stuart wrote in cursive..."Let's Be Careful"

He never understood what it meant, but maybe if Stuart worked with him tomorrow he could ask him.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave's eyes cracked open. His alarm was blaring its annoying sounds in the attempt to wake him from his slumbers. "I need to get up.." He told himself, trying to keep himself from falling back asleep.

Turning to his belly, Dave slid out of his bed and winced in slight surprise when his feet made contact with the cold floor. Pulling on the slippers he had on the night before, he walked to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

Down in the lab, Dave was attempting to direct his team since Brian was given the day off.

"Hey! Stop pressing that button, if it didn't work the first time, it won't work now!" The frustrated, two-eyed minion hollard. "Ben! I said stop!"

"I'm just trying to get it to start up, Dave! Calm down!" Ben yelled back. He continued to press the button even when the group leader started making an advance towards his current position.

"Move, let me see." Dave pushed the shorter, thick figured minion, Ben, out of the way. His eyes skimmed over the machines mechanics box. There was a wire that was beginning to fall out of its link and fray at the end. "This wired must have fired and physically malfunctioned. It must have snapped and fell out of the link." Dave said more to himself than to anyone. Tipping the white worker helmet on his head back so he could get closer to the box, he reached in and carefully disconnected the wire completely. "I'm going to run to the utility room and see if we have anymore cables in the stock room." He handed the no longer working cable to Ben and left. The other minions in his group sat around their operating table socializing while Dave tried to fix the machine. Stuart didn't show up today, not yet at least. He was probably with... _Kevin_. A chill ran down his spine when he thought of the things they could be doing to each other right now. He felt his heart squeeze in jealousy. "I'll be right back.." He said sternly, catching the others' attention. "Until i get back, take this." He passed off the helmet to a close by comrade and left.

Inside the stock room, Dave was searching through the arsenal of wires, cords and other kinds of cables they had trying to find the kind of wire he needed for his machine. How were they supposed to build bombs if he didn't have properly working things? They couldn't. Taking a break from his search, he pulled back the sleeve of his glove and looked at his watch. "8:37AM" It read. He sighed, that means he'd been looking for a wire for an hour and seven minutes and still hasn't found one. He didn't give up though. Diving his hands back into the boxes and containers, he continued to dig through the items, completely unaware that the door had opened behind him and a little figure had stepped through the doorway. He didn't notice until said figure tapped on his smalled shoulder and nearly scared Dave half to death.

"Dave."

Turning quicker than ever, and startling the other being in the room with the fast movement, Dave's eyes landed on the minion that he'd been yearning for.

"Stuart?! You couldn't say something to let me know you were here?!" The two-eyed minion exclaimed, hand clenched over his chest to try and calm his racing heart. "You scared me!"

"Heh...sorry." Was all the other said. His tone sounded kind of sad and Dave could hear it.

"How'd you know where i was?" Dave asked. Now that he thought about it, Stuart never did show to work with him today, so how'd he know he'd be in the utility room?

"Well, I wanted to come talk to you about something but when i saw you weren't there, i asked Ben and he said you came here so yeah...that's how."

'Of course...' Dave thought. "What did you want to talk about?" He let his hand fall from his chest and it now rested at his side.

"Dave...Why have you been acting so weird lately?" Not even an attempted beat around the bush. He just laid it out.

"What? I haven't been acting weird. You're the one who's been off."

"No i haven't. You barely talk to me anymore and now i have to actually come find you in order to talk to you."

"Is that such a problem?"

"After you moved stations, we barely see much of each other anymore. i wanna know what's going on with you." Stuart was really pushing Dave's buttons. If there was thing he didn't want right now, it was the minion of his dreams asking him a bunch of questions. He knew Stuart would be absolutely disgusted if he actually managed to pull the answer out of him.

"Nothing's going on with me, Stuart." Dave said, irritation rising in his voice. "I wanted to learn something new. I didn't want to do oil burning my whole life. It gets boring and after eight hours of working with it, i don't like smelling like it." He turned to continue his venture for his desired wire. "So i moved to a different station."

Stuart grabbed a hold of Dave's shoulder to try and get him to face him again. He wanted to see his face, he wanted to see if he was hiding any emotions.

But Dave wasn't having it.

"Stuart! I don't need you to crawl up my back every time you think you know something is bothering me!" Dave lashed at him. He had moved so fast that Stuart barely had time to register what was happening. He could feel the anger radiating off of his best friend. "You wouldn't understand anyway!"

"Dave, i'm just trying to help!" Stuart put his hands up in front of him to keep a small distance between himself and the fuming minion in front of him. Dave was currently walking towards him, yelling about how he didn't want the help and he just needed some time alone. And all he could do was walk backwards, towards the door he came through. "Dave, please!" Stuart tried. Failing at an attempted to calm down his friend. "I want to be there for you! Like I was before!"

"Well don't! I don't want you around! You drive me crazy! Everyday! EVERYDAY! You make it so hard to breathe because of how much you are just wanting to "hang around me!" I call bullshit, Stuart!" Dave couldn't control himself. The words just flooded out of his mouth. The horror in the other minions eye tore his heart apart but it didn't stop his rage. With himself striding Stuart back towards the door and Stuart following along, stumbling backwards, fire surged through his veins when he caught Stuart gripping the doorway to keep himself from moving any farther. Dave straightened up, puffing out his chest.

"Dave...please...don't push me away." Stuart's eye was red and he was fighting the unshed tears.

"LEAVE!" And the fist flew.

Searing pain pulsated through Stuarts cheek and he knew he'd been punched. His hand covered the spot where the bruise was already starting to make itself known. The crystal clear drops finally fell, pooling at the bottom of his goggles. On the other side of the now latched shut door, Dave wasn't in any better condition. He'd curled into as much of a ball as he could manage and his body shook with sobs. He didn't care if Stuart could hear him on the other side. He couldn't believe he hit him. The guilt washed over him in tidal waves, hitting him over and over again.

Stuart left in a hurry. He clutched his arms close to himself in a self-hugging manor and walked with such speed that by the time he reached his destination, his little legs stung in pain. He swung the door open to his room and slammed it with so much force he could hear his neighboring brothers yelp in surprise through the walls. His neighbor to his right, Norbert, was questioning the sudden noise in the once quiet hall and his neighbor to his left, Tim, was spewing strings of curse words in shock. Stuart didn't care though, all he could see was Dave and his face scrunched up in anger. His words ripped his very heart into shreds.

' _I don't want you around! You drive me crazy!'_ They kept echoing in his brain.

Stuart tore back the covers on his bed and pulled himself under the heavy blankets. Tears fell from his eye like a waterfall. He wanted to vomit and his head was pounding. "How could this happen?" He said to himself, words coming out broken through his sobs. He held himself tightly underneath his covers, wanting, but not wanting, someone to comfort him and his dead heart. He hated it when people saw him cry. He felt weak when he cried. But he couldn't stop himself. He cried loudly and hard, ignoring the frantic fist striking his door from Tim and the yelling of his name from his worried neighbors and a couple others from down the hall. His eyes slowly fell shut and soon enough, sleep overtook him.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Okay so this is it for the first chapter. I have to figure out how to add more chapters but i hope you enjoyed it so far! -PZ


	2. More Than Just A Problem

Dave awoke on the cold floor of the utility room. He didn't remember falling asleep but he didn't even care about how long he'd been unconscious for. With what little energy he had left and shaking arms, Dave pushed himself back onto his feet. He felt empty inside. He had blown up on Stuart, said some things he didn't want to, and just lost his best friend and the one he loved. If he, before, had even the slightest chance with the other minion, it was gone now. Stuart wouldn't want to see him anymore and knowing that hurt. Dave looked behind him at the box on the ground that he had been searching through. He gave up on the cord and headed towards the door. Upon pulling open the barrier between the room he was in and the main building that served as Gru's house, he could see the tiny droplets of blood on the wooden floor and clenched his chest when his heart wrenched in guilt. He didn't know he hit him that hard. If they every made up, he'd definitely have to apologize.

Three days passed by slowly. Each day, the two minions would cross paths and whenever Dave would look at the other, Stuart would continue to stare sadly at the ground. He didn't walk upright anymore. Instead, he was slouched over and depressed looking, almost the same way Dave was whenever he was by himself. Sometimes, Dave thought that Stuart didn't even know he was there. Either that, or he chose not to acknowledge his presence.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

"I'll be right back, 'kay?" A tall minion in a multi-cam uniform declared, kissing a smaller, maid outfit dawned, minion softly on the lips.

"okay, be safe, Kevin." The little one said.

"I will. I love you, Phil." Kevin smiled, hugging the shorter minion close to him.

"I love you too." Phil smiled too, giving one last kiss to the taller male before they broke apart and Kevin left. He had work today. Apparently, some recruit was having some school issues and if he wasn't able to pass his senior year of high school, he wouldn't be able to go through with the Army. It worried Phil sometimes. His boyfriend being in the military and all. He was proud of him no doubt, he just had fears. Phil's little duster brush swept across the scales of the giant alligator sofa that Gru possessed, cleaning it of the vermin dirt and grime that built up overnight. He always did the best to his ability on his job and Gru appreciated it. The sound of footsteps reached his ears. Thinking Kevin had forgotten something, he turned to welcome him once again but was cut short when Stuart stumbled into the room. He had an extremely dazed look to his features, eye half lidded and nearly tripping over every step he took. Stuart, with trouble, turned towards the hallway that led to some of the sleeping chambers that housed the minions. He was drunk. Kevin had only recently moved up to top floor because he had to be able to get out of the house fast if need be. The maid minion had no problem at all with it, but sometimes Stuart would also come to their room to talk to Kevin about some issues that he was having. Kevin would usually tell Phil afterwards about what they talked about. "Hey, Stuart." Phil greeted politely.

Stuart stopped where he was and turned to Phil. "Hey, Ph- *hic* Phil~." Stuart said, words slurring.

"You alright?" Phil asked as he watched the one-eyed minion attempt to take another step but instead swayed backwards. "Hey, Stuart!" Phil dropped his brush and ran to the other male, placing a hand on his back to keep him upright.

"Jus~' fuckin' peachy..." Stuart tried moving again. But froze in mid-step. "I feel sick..."

Before Phil could register what he said, Stuart lurched forwards, bile and alcohol spilling from the poor drunken minions stomach. Phil sighed, rubbing his hand over Stuarts back in an attempt to comfort him.

Tears fell from Stuarts eye as he took a deep breath. "He h-hates m~e, Phi~l.." The saddened minion cried.

Phil gave the minion he was holding up a confused look. "Who, Stuart?"

"D-DAVE!" He bawled. "He told m-me tha~t he n~eve-r wan' see me aga-in.." Too drunk to care about crying in front of anyone, Stuart let his sadness take over.

"Oh, Stuart..." Phil sighed again. "Dave would never hate you. It's like he's incapable of it. He loves you very much and i know you love him too."

"I miss~ hi~m..." Stuart said sadly. His voice was quiet and breathing shallow. Phil didn't panic but he knew what was coming. He gently placed the depressed minion on his side, just in case he had to vomit again, as unconsciousness took Stuart from reality. Stuart couldn't handle his alcohol like Kevin could. Kevin could get completely wasted and still be awake and happy whereas Stuart usually threw up at the end of the night, then within a couple minutes, he'd be knocked out.

Pulling out his phone, Phil dialed Gru's number.

"Well, Hello, Phil. How are you doing?" Gru said after he picked up the line.

"Bueno, boss. Meh heeft Stuart qui. Lui pijan. On se onevijestila." Phil explained.

"Passed out?! Is he alright?"

"No, ne bien"

"...what happen?"

It took a couple minutes to explain the things that Stuart said and why he thinks he said them. He knew they were fighting and he told Gru about it. Gru sadly picked up the unconscious minion and carried him to his room.

Kevin walked in through the door. Confusion written everywhere on his face when he saw a down look on Gru's face and a sleeping Stuart in his arms. "Uh..did i miss something?"

Phil shook his head, still watching as his boss and friend disappeared down below the house. "I think Stuart and Dave aren't getting along."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, kissing his partner softly.

"i'll tell you later. Right now, i need to finish cleaning."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Back in Dave's room. The small two-eyed minion was laying in his bed, facing the wall and thinking over everything that had happened. After a couple more minutes, he sat up and reached over to his bedside table. Opening the drawer, he fished for his diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been three days since Stuart and I talked. I can't live with myself after I hit him. I swore to myself that i would never do something like that...and i did. I punched him so hard that he bled. I hope one day i can forgive myself and maybe he can forgive me...but until then, i'll remain thinking about all things i can't do to him._

 _Sincerely, The heartbroken Minion,_

 _Dave..._

Tucking his diary away under his pillow. A knock on his door caught his attention after a minute of silence. He sighed, he really didn't want to be bothered. He'd rather wallow in his sadness than talk to someone. But nonetheless, he walked to his door and hauled it open. At his door stood Stuarts neighbor, Tim.

"Hey, Dave. Can I come in for a second?" Tim asked. Even though he had boredom written all over his face, Dave could see something else hidden there in his features. He didn't know what it was but it was there.

"Uh..Yeah." Dave agreed. Unsure if he should. He knew Tim, being as unpredictable as he was...anything could happen with this minion.

Tim stepped in through when Dave moved out of the way. Taking a scan of his surroundings, the older minion plopped down into an arm chair that was set beside Dave's bedside table. "David..." Tim said sternly when the younger male didn't move anywhere from the door.

Jolting slightly at the use of his full name, he looked the taller minion in the eyes. He knew there was something on the elder male's mind. "Yeah?"

"You didn't hear about today's event," The taller minion was looking at him in that way. The look was now too serious and it made the smaller minions heart start beating a little faster. "Did you?"

Dave shook his head lightly. "...No?" He looked at the ground for a second, trying to remember if he did or not. Nothing. "What happen?"

"Stuart happen, Dave.."

Dave's eye's widened a little bit. That couldn't be a good thing if one of his brother says something like that. "Stuart? I-is he okay?"

"He's in his room right now recovering from alcohol poisoning. He was so depressed after losing you that he drank so much that his liver couldn't function how it was supposed to anymore. Yeah, I heard about the fight."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. "It's all my fault...if I would have just TOLD him he wouldn't have done this!" Dave turned to kick the object closest to him, which happen to be a glass vase that he purchased from a little store that they had in the lab. But he didn't care. "How sick did he get?"

"He's been under Gru's watch for the last couple hours. He's apparently been puking every half hour or so. Sometimes more." Tim got off the chair and strode over to the smaller minion now holding himself tightly, horrified by the news. "He needs you, Dave. You have no idea what this has done to him."

Dave could feel the older males hand running across his back in a comforting sort of way. It wasn't common for a minion like Tim to show any affection but it was appreciated. Nodding to the taller one standing next to him, he grabbed his shoes and hurried from his house to Gru's office. If he wasn't there than he would check to see if he was still with Stuart.

Dave rapped on the massive oak door to Gru's office and waited. There was no answer. Sighing, he pulled out his cell. Instead of going to Stuart's room, he'd call Gru just incase his boss said no. Punching in his number, he held the ear piece up to his ear and waited again. After a short while, the other end opened.

"Hello?"

"Boss? Tis Dave."

"Ah, hello. What can I do for you?" Gru chirped, sounding a little surprised.

"Eu quero saber se posso ficar com Stuart até que ele melhore." Dave said, feeling a little anxious about what his boss would say.

"Stay? I think Stuart would be alright with that." At the mention of his name, Dave could hear Stuart ask Gru who he was talking to. "I'm alright with it too."

Smiling widely. Dave thanked his boss and hung up.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

"Boss?" Stuart said, concerned on why he was brought into the conversation.

Gru didn't say anything but instead smiled softly at the sick henchman. A knock on the door made them both look in the direction that the noise came from. Stuart made a move to get up and answer it but was stopped by Gru. "Stuart, you're ill. You need to rest." Laying back into his bed, he watched the man get out of the chair he was occupying and walked to the door.

Stuart hummed softly in curiosity when the crack in his door was blocked by Gru's body. Rolling his eye, he flopped against his pillow and sat quietly and tried to listen to the conversation between his boss and the person outside.

"Okay, you can come in." The statement made by Gru made Stuart's focus go to the door again.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave's heart pounded in his chest when he was invited inside. As Gru stepped aside, Dave stepped through the door. Stuart's gaze was set on him for a second before he realized who it was.

"D-Dave?" Stuart said softly.

"Yeah.."

They stared at each other, the tension between then growing ever so slowly. Dave made his way over to the chair that Gru's was once sitting in and climbed up next to his friend, Stuart wide eye watching him the whole time.

"W-what are you doing here?" Stuart was trying his hardest to fight the tears threatening his composure.

"Stuart," Dave started. "I am SO sorry. I know you'll never forgive me but I..." Tears slipped from Dave's eyes. He took a second to breathe, forgetting about Gru who was standing at the door, watching to make sure things were going to be okay between the two. "I never wanted to lose you...you a-are my best friend, Stuart. You mean EVERYTHING to me. I felt so empty without you."

"Dave.."

"If I could be your friend again, that would mean the world to me..."

"Hey..Dave."

"I totally understand if you don't because after the things I said to you.." The tears fell so fast that he had to remove his goggles in order to drain the salty liquid from them.

"Dave."

"But please...just know that I am so sorry and I feel so gui-" A hand pulling his hand away from his eyes stopped the gush of words flowing from his mouth. "Stuart?"

"Dave...You never lost me, but I thought I lost you. I thought you hated me." Stuart entwined their fingers and attempted to pull the startled minion closer in which Dave followed the gesture. He climbed into the bed and sat next to the single-eyed minion. Stuart was dressed in light orange pajama's that clashed with the white sheets that covered his bed and the yellow skin on his body.

"I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to."

Stuart smiled and tried to pull him even closer. Dave felt his breathing rise a little bit as it suddenly became hard to breathe. Stuart was so close that he could easily place a kiss on his lips...but he had to refrain himself. Just because Stuart was holding him as closely as he was, didn't mean that he returned his feelings.

"You've always been really sensitive, David." Stuart laughed.

"What? Have not..." The two-eyed male laughed again, sniffling softly. He wiped his face softly and cuddled into Stuart a little more. Who in turn pulled him closer again. A comfortable silence sat between them. Gru finally left, feeling that they would be okay.

"...Maybe a little."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

The days passed on. Each one brought the two brothers and friends a little closer. As Dave stayed with his one-eyed companion, he grew happier each moment that Stuart made an obvious sign of recovery. He talked more, didn't sleep as much, and had less and less trips to the bathroom and it soon turned into not having to make a break to the toilet at all. Currently, they were in Dave's room. It was after work hours and Dave fled to his shower to clean himself of the days grime, leaving Stuart to sit on his bed.

Stuart looked around the room as he heard the water spray from the jet in the other room. He could see just how much Dave liked his things to be as perfect as possible. But it wasn't uncommon to see his friend try and make everything in his space and neat and clean as he could. "I swear he's got an OCD issue." Stuart laughed softly to himself. As his eye scanned the room, his gaze fell onto the broken vase that sat in the corner of the room. "Hm, he must have forgotten about this." Looking around for a broom and dustpan, he found a small hand broom with a dustpan to accommodate it. Sweeping to the glass shards into the small cleaning tool, he carried them over to the garbage can that sat next to his desk and disposed of it. Dusting himself off, he walked back to Dave's bed. On the way though, his eye caught the edge of a book sticking out from under the fluffy white pillow sitting on his friends bed. "What's this?"

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

End of Second chapter. So Stuart found Dave's diary and of course, because it's Stuart, he's gonna read it. What's he gonna think when he see's those certain entrees that Dave intended to keep for himself? Keep reading to see what happens.


	3. Change Of Heart

Dave ran his small hands over his eyes to rinse the bubbles and water from them. He felt so much better now that he was clean. The tension of the days work was no longer present and he felt his muscles finally getting the chance to relax.

Grabbing the shower handle and giving it a twist, it squeaked in rejection as he cut the hot water off. His towel was fluffy and clean as he ran it gently over his skin, drying himself. After he was done patting down the water on his body, he reached over to the toilet where his fresh set of pajama's sat and pulled them on and then pulled his goggles over his head to let them rest over his eyes. Feeling content, he pulled open the door to his bathroom and walked to the same room that Stuart was in. Stuart peered over to him and smiled.

"How was your shower?" Stuart asked. He had his hands resting between his legs, on the sheets below him, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for an answer.

"Good. Have you been sitting there the whole time?" Dave asked, dragging his towel behind him and dropping it into the hamper that sat neatly beside his sink.

Stuart nodded. "Well, sorta. I saw your broken vase so I cleaned that up so you wouldn't accidentally step on it and hurt yourself."

"Oh. Yeah I'm sorry. I completely forgot about that."

"It's fine. I didn't mind." Stuart patted the spot next to him, gesturing for the still standing male to take refuge beside him. He felt the bed shift when Dave obeyed Stuart's wish and climbed onto the bed. The one-eyed minion stared at the ground. Dave's words from his diary still harassing his brain, but why wasn't he so bothered by it? He felt his brain saying how upset he should be. But his heart...his heart was saying that he should feel...special? Stuart's hand absent-mindedly found it's way to the back of his brother's head, giving slow and gentle strokes to the skin there. Dave sighed contently, making Stuart look at him. "You like that?"

"Who doesn't like their head being rubbed?" Dave responded with a small laugh.

Stuart smiled and went a little farther, moving his hand upward, he pulled his little fingers through Dave's thin strings of hair softly. Looking back to his face, he could see that Dave's eyes were closed. 'It's a good thing he's comfortable with me.' He spent a little more time combing his hand through his friends hair, every once in awhile running his palm down the back of his head and back up to his few locks. Since Stuart knew that Dave was pretty sensitive, he wasn't surprised when the other minion let out a small pleased whimper when Stuart tugged gently on a string of hair.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep..*

Things between them ended too soon when the silence was interrupted by the alarm on Stuart's phone going off. "I have to go to work. Kevin has me taking the night shift tonight to keep guard just in case another villain tries to break in." He slid off the bed and pulled on his shoes that he had kicked off earlier.

Dave frowned. He still didn't like the thought of Kevin and Stuart possibly being together. "Okay. Have fun." He sat quietly, staring at the ground and was about to move to get under his covers until he squeaked in surprise and was nearly pulled off his bed. He was leaned forward slightly as Stuart's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I never did get to tell you how much your friendship means to me and how much i care for you, Dave." Stuart muttered.

Dave could feel the tears come up as he slid down from his bed and hugged the one-eyed male back, wrapping his arms around his waist. They stayed like that for a couple more seconds before they separated. Stuart looked back at Dave when he got to the door and smiled, in which Dave returned, before he disappeared out into the hallway.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave woke with a start when he felt his bed shift and turned his body around to face whatever was there, fist clenched under his blanket and ready to fight if need be. But once he caught sight of the culprit, he let himself relax. "Stuart? What're you doing here?" He said, voice slightly raspy from sleep.

"I was lonely and my room is cold." Stuart replied. Rubbing his arms trying to create some heat. Besides being lonely, it was true. During the night, he got a report from Tim, who had just woken up and was rather cranky, that the heater had stopped working and the east side of the lab was beginning to get cold. So he fled back to his room after his shift was up to try and survive the cold. He lasted about fifteen minutes before he was forced to the other side of the lab to sleep with Dave. At least his room would be warm.

"Oh. The generators should kick on again sometime soon."

Stuart watched Dave try and fight sleep. He felt kind of bad for waking him so as an apology, he wrapped his arms around the other males waist and pulled him closer. He felt Dave tense up and try to squirm but he just held him tighter.

"Stop squirming, Dave." Stuart demanded, but to no avail, Dave kept struggling to get away. "Hey! Dave." Stuart kept calling his name. It was like wrestling a giant slithery snake that was short. Dave wouldn't stop twisting and turning and after it went on for a couple minutes, Stuart was finally fed up.

"Ah!" Dave yelped when he was thrown onto his back, Stuart hovering over him.

"Dave!" The top minion shouted, pinning Dave's arms to the bed. "I know! Kay? I know about it!"

Dave froze. "W-what? Know about what?" He could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. Nervousness and fear trying to climb up his throat.

"I know how you feel about me."

"How?!" He couldn't believe it. If Stuart really knew then he was doomed. He could kiss their friendship goodbye because Stuart wouldn't want to hang around a freak like himself.

"I found your diary. It was totally unintentional but i found it when i was cleaning up your vase." Stuart loosened his grip on his brothers wrists, feeling Dave begin to relax a little. "Dave...I had no idea."

"I didn't want you to have an idea..." Tears flooded Dave's eyes. The tension between them was so strong he had to look away from the minion above him. He couldn't bare to look him in the eyes after his secret was revealed. "You weren't supposed to find out...in hopes of saving our friendship..."

Stuarts eye became a little wider in slight shock. "What? Saving our friendship? You think i would give up our friendship just because of a crush? Dave..." Stuart didn't know he was going to say the next part. At least in a way that Dave would believe him. "Dave...I've felt the same way for a long time. Probably since i got to actually know who you were and learn just how amazing of a friend you are. Anyone who doesn't love you is crazy." Stuart stared down into Dave's wide open, shocked eyes. Even though they all had the same eyes, save for Bob, he couldn't help but realize just how gorgeous Dave's were. His eye's glimmered with unshed tears and excitement.

"Really?" Dave asked. "You're not just saying that cause you're too afraid to reject me?"

Stuart smiled softly. "If I was lying, i wouldn't be willing to do this.."

"Do wha-?" Dave's sentence was cut short when Stuart's lips connected with his own. Electricity shot through every fiber in their body and they could feel themselves becoming more and more lost in each other. Stuart had swept his tongue across Dave's lip, asking for permission. Of course, Dave granted it and their tongue's danced passionately. Stuart lowered himself easily down onto the minion below him, pushing his tongue deeper into the wet, moist cavern that belonged to Dave. The male below him was a panting mess when they finally parted, not to say Stuart was any better. The two-eyed brother's arms were wrapped tightly around Stuart's neck while Stuart's were perched next to Dave's head.

"Can i sleep with you tonight?" Stuart asked. "Like..as lovers?"

Dave blushed but nonetheless, he nodded. He let go of the single-eyed minion when he felt him make a move to role over to the spot next to him, and brought Dave back into his arms again, this time not having to wrestle with him.

"Dave, i'm really glad i found out about this." Stuart said, looking into the other minions eyes once again. His expression turned to one of concern though. "But...why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to hate me for something like this so i just tried to push you away so that i wouldn't accidentally slip up and either tell you or make it obvious that i had feelings for you." Dave couldn't stare back, he felt ashamed for letting Stuart find out the way he did. "That's why i said the things i did..."

"...the things in the stockroom?"

"Yes. I said those because i was bending the truth. I didn't want you around because i was afraid of doing something i would regret, but in reality, i needed you around. And in a good way, you drove me insane. You drove me so crazy with lust that i had to move stations. I wanted to jump you every time i saw you and kiss you or love you or anything to make you mine and when you make it hard to breathe...you alone takes my breath away." When Dave's explanation was done, he was a blushing, embarrassed mess. His hands were shielding his eyes so he didn't have to see Stuart's expression.

But Stuart wouldn't have that. He carefully pulled Dave's hands away from his face and leaned in, kissing him again. It was gentle and caring and Dave couldn't help but to melt all over again. Stuart didn't have anything to say but Dave knew that he heard him and understood everything he said.

"Stuart?" Dave spoke through the silence.

"Hm?" Stuart hummed in reply.

"Whatever happened to Kevin?"

Stuart had to look up at him for that. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you two were a thing or something."

"What? Me and Kevin? Oh no. He's been with Phil for like...ever." A funny face was made by the one-eyed male.

"Really?" Dave said, kind of shock. "I always saw you guys hanging out and you always looked so content. I thought you were in love."

"No, i talked to Kevin because he was helping me with you." Stuart laughed softly. "I talked to him about my feelings and about how i should approach them because i didn't know how."

"Oh..." Dave mentally smacked himself. 'I definitely need to stop assuming things.'

"Look...tonight, let's just sleep and not worry about those kind of things kay? It's you and me. Just us...kay?" Stuart said, kissing Dave softly.

"Okay." Dave agreed.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Yay! They're finally together!

So that's the end of the third chapter! I will probably make a rated M, in between the chapters story or something of the sort later on. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Dave's eyes cracked open when the sound of his alarm pulled him from his sleep. As he made an attempt to reach over and click the button to end the futile cry of his device, a pair of arms pulled him back against the warm body that accompanied him in his bed. Giggling softly, Dave tried to untangle himself from the other male. "Stuart. Come on. I gotta turn off my alarm."

An inaudible grumble is all Dave received as the arms holding him back slipped off of him. Dave, now free, slid out of bed and shut off his alarm. He had to work soon but he didn't want to leave Stuart for he had the day off. Maybe he would talk to Kevin about getting his schedule changed so it matched Stuarts. Speaking of the one-eyed male, he was sitting up in Dave's bed watching as his newly claimed lover move around the room pulling clothes out to get ready for the day. "What time do you get off?" Stuart asked.

Dave had to think for a second. "3:30? I think?"

Stuart grumbled again and flopped back into the fluffy pillows. His eyes hadn't shut for very long before he felt another figure lay next to him and cuddle into his side. Smiling softly, Stuart turned to face the other minion and held him close. They whispered back and forth for awhile until Stuart started placing soft kisses on Dave's head, which slowly moved their way down until their lips connected. Dave sighed softly when the one-eyed male put as much passion as he could into the kiss, pressing himself closer to his partner. Just as things started getting a little more heated, Dave's alarm suddenly went off again. They broke apart, a string of saliva connecting them. They smiled, "I must've hit the snooze button instead of the button that turns off the alarm." Dave explained.

"It's alright, I'll still get to see you after you get off work." Stuart said, placing a small kiss on Dave's mouth.

"I'll be home before 4."

"I can't wait."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

"Good morning, Dave!" A brother greeted happily.

"Good morning, Tony." Dave replied. Today felt a lot better than most of his other days had been. By why wouldn't it? He got the minion of his dreams by his side as his new profound lover, a good job, a good life...what couldn't be good? If Stuart never would have found his diary and came to a different light about Dave's person of interest, where would they be right now? Stuart definitely wouldn't be sleeping in his bed, he knew that much. A thought buzzed in his mind. Maybe he could also talk to Gru about getting his room changed to where Stuart could move in. Of course, he'd have to run that by the said minion first and get his approval. His living space was pretty big. He had enough that could suit both of them just fine but he might have to get a bigger fridge cause well...Stuart did like to eat.

Arriving at his station, he caught the slightly confused look of a couple of his brothers that worked with him, including Brian. The leader of their duty stepped forward and pulled on the two-eyed minion's arm slightly, motioning him to follow.

"Everything okay today, Dave? You seem to be in a better mood than usual." Brian asked after pulling Dave off to the side.

"Oh, Brian. Everything is just fine." Dave smiled reassuringly. Brian was one of the few minion's that actually knew about Dave's crush. He was one of the more maturer males that would be there if need be.

"Something happen? Have you finally gotten over "him"?"

"Haha, no. In fact, _Stuart_ is probably fast asleep in my bed as we speak. He only woke up to say bye before i went to work." Dave could see the shock written all over Brian's face before he let out a happy laugh.

"Dave that's great!" Brian cheered and patted his friend on the back. "So...are you two actually together?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah. He didn't exactly ask me but he asked if we could sleep together "as lovers" as he put it."

"Sleep together...you guys did it? Whoa!"

"No no no, we didn't _do it._ "

"Oh..." Brian said, looking kind of disappointed.

"Not to say that it won't happen though because, really, who get's into a relationship and does it that same day they got together? I think we'd rather wait a bit."

"Well..."

"Okay...i know you and Larry did but i don't know if Stuart is ready for that kind of thing yet. Considering the fact that we just started dating last night." Dave laughed. "Stuart may be like a rebel teenager but he still has his dignity. He's not the type to sleep with someone right from the start."

"Okay, okay. Well, i'm happy you guys finally worked it out." Brian smiled. "I was worried you'd be stuck with that sad puppy dog look forever." With that, Brian led them back to their station. The other co-workers scurried back to their respective places before either of them saw and tried to act like they didn't eavesdrop. The jelly purifier was the first to boot up followed by the heating and cooling container. Dave went to check the schematics on the machines while Brian jumped on his clipboard to take role of his crew. When Kevin came on, announcing the days plans and hit goals for how many jars of jelly and jams they could make, it was their cue to start the days work.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave flopped against the back rest of his chair that sat beside Brian's chair, his didn't role across the floor though. Even though he didn't mind, he sometimes decided to steal Brian's chair when he was occupied with something else and role around until Brian came back a kicked him off. Brian had been showing him how to administer the job they had for when he had to transfer lines to be pushed to a more harder level of work. Kevin would come down every couple years or so and get a list of the minions that the L.O.D* wanted to fill their spot when they got transferred. Fortunately, Dave was Brian's choice.

"I wonder if Stuart got chosen for next L.O.D on his job." Dave said more to himself than anyone.

"Where does he work?" Brian asked, not turning away from his computer screen.

"Oil Burning. It's where i used to work till i moved to here."

"I can email Jack if you want me to."

"I could always ask Stuart though." Dave said, laughing softly. He looked at his watch. It read 3:15. He had fifteen minutes left before Kevin would call for the first group to be dismissed.

"I'll shoot him an email just in case cause i kinda wanna know too."

Dave smiled as Brian pulled up a separate page on his browser and quickly sent Jack a message. After a couple minutes, he received a message back.

"Well, he said that he offered it to Stuart but he turned it down.."

"What?! Why would he do that?" Dave asked, surprised that his partner would say no on such a great opportunity.

"Said he wasn't ready for that type of role yet. He also didn't want to have to wake up so early and get home so late." Brian explained.

Dave sighed and thought. "Yeah, makes sense. His job does play like that. If you're the leader, you have to do that which kind of sucks."

"Yeah."

"Attention in the factory! The current time is 1530. It is now time for the first shifts to transfer out and let the second shift take over. If you work in any of the following places," Kevin read off a list of different jobs in the factory, "now would be a good time to take your break. Be back here to report to your respective L.O.D at 1800. Have a good rest of your day." With that, the intercom cut off. Kevin would be swapping out as well to switch with the other minion that took over at night so now would be the perfect time to talk to him about his schedule.

It took a while to get there but when Dave reached the middle of the factory where Kevin's office was, he just caught the older minion coming out of his area and locking the door. "Hey. Kevin!" Dave shouted, catching his attention.

"Oh! Hey, Dave!" Kevin greeted back. "What can i do for you?"

"I just had a question about my schedule."

"Of course. Walk with me so i can put my clipboard away in the L.O.D closet."

"So, i was wondering if i could get my schedule rearranged so that Stuart and I had the same work days and hours."

Kevin glanced at Dave out of the corner of his eyes, studying him. "I don't see why not. I'll have to tell Gru first cause as you know-"

"I know, I know. "Things that include production and/or schedule's must be sent to the highest in power."" Dave quoted, making small quotation marks with his hands. Kevin could only laugh."

"I see you read your employee manual."

"What else am i supposed to do when other than sit in my room and talk to my wall?" They both laughed this time.

"So you and Stuart finally hit it off?"

"eh...hit it off?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, as in got together?"

Dave mentally slapped himself. "Oh. Yeah. He asked last night."

"That's great! I'm happy for you."

"Thanks!"

When they arrived at the closet, Kevin hung his clipboard on the wall under his name and threw his lanyard holding his keys on his hook as well. "Well, I need to get back home before Phil has a fit. But it was nice talking to you!" Kevin said. "Come find me if you ever have any questions and i will get your schedule figured out."

"Okay, thanks, Kevin!"

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Sorry, this chapter is kind of short! But the next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer. I'm probably going to throw in some Rated M warnings soon as Dave and Stuarts relationship advance. Hope you enjoyed!

*L.O.D = Lead Of Duty. A person(s) who have control and responsibility over a group or organization.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guyz! So **this part is going to be rated M** to be on the safe side with this chapter.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

The sound of a door closing caught Stuart's attention. Letting a smile stretch across his face, he walked towards the sound, feeling happier when his eye found Dave kicking off his shoes and placing them neatly next to the door. Stuart had just gotten out of the shower so the smell of his fruity body wash wafted throughout the small house.

"How was work?" Stuart asked, bringing Dave into a loving embrace.

"It was good. Brian was teaching me how to administer my job today." Dave replied. "Speaking of administering...how come you turned down your opportunity to become L.O.D of your area?"

Guilt flashed across Stuart's features. "I was afraid you'd find that out. But I didn't take it because my area of work, their L.O.D's have to get to their spot super early and leave super late. And you of all people should know how I would react to getting up early." Stuart was pointing a finger at Dave, who gave him a irritated look and slapped his hand down. "I hate getting up as early as I do to begin with." He added, crossing his arms.

Dave sighed as he walked passed the one-eyed minion. "That's what I thought but I had to make sure that was the reason. Still...I think it was stupid that you said no."

"...I didn't want to have to miss spending time with you..." Stuart said quietly. This made Dave spin on his heel quickly.

"Why would you be worried about that? You could always see me at night."

"But if I do that too often as L.O.D, someone's going to become suspicious about why I'm always sneaking off your room after work."

"By what I know, everyone still thinks that we are best friends, nothing more, nothing less. We can keep it that way in their eyes." Dave said. He walked up behind his lover and placed a soft, gloved hand on his back. Stuart turned to look at Dave, face relaxed into the same stoic face he always had.

"Alright, but you know it wont stay that way forever. It's going to get out at some point and then EVERYONE will know. News spreads like wildfire around here." The one-eyed minions arms wrapped themselves around his partners waist when Dave wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I know, that's why we just keep it on the down low." Dave giggled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Mm." Stuart returned Dave's kiss. They stayed in lip lock until Stuart licked at Dave's bottom lip, tongue forcing its way in when the other male accepted his request. They battled for dominance, pink muscles pushing and twisting around each other until Stuart got the upper hand. Stuart pressed on his lovers chest, signaling him to step backwards, which he did. They moved away from the door until they bumped into the bed. Being short, they couldn't just fall onto the mattress, so Dave crawled up first before Stuart joined him and softly laid his body down on top of Dave's.

"Ah...Stuart." Dave moaned softly when Stuart moved to sucking on his side. Pleasure surged through him when they shifted slightly and their lower bodies brushed together. He didn't know if Stuart had felt the same thing so he moved his lower half around gently until said minion stiffened up. Smiling softly, he did this until Stuart let out a groan.

"Nghh..." The sound came from deep in Stuart's throat, telling Dave he was enjoying what he was doing.

Dave let out another small moan when Stuart began to move with him, pushing their clothed erections together. The pressure on their hardened loins had them both quivering with the much wanted release. Stuart sat up a little to look at Dave, seeing the bliss twisted into his features made his heart skip and his climax jump closer. He could see that the minion below him was close for his moans were getting louder and more desperate. With a few more strong thrusts against Dave, the small two eyed minion tensed up, white liquid spilling from him and soaking the front of his overalls. Stuart followed closely behind, a drawn out groan slipping from his throat as he finished. Both their chests heaved in attempt to catch their breath. Dave rolled over to lay his head in Stuart's chest, wanting to be close to his lover again.

"We're gonna have to shower before we go to bed." Stuart said, laughing softly, after his breathing returned to normal.

"Hmm.." Dave hummed tiredly, breathing back to normal as well. But he agreed nonetheless.

After laying in each others arms for a couple more minutes, they got up and made their way to the bathroom, cleaned up, and got ready for bed. Dave was comfortably dressed into a pair of white pajama's with faint red stripes. He gave Stuart a set of PJ's to wear that matched his but they were white with blue stripes instead. They laid in Dave's bed, cover's pulled up till it rested just below their goggles. Stuart had his arm around Dave's middle as he pulled him closer, Dave's back pressed tightly against Stuart's belly and their finger's entwined.

"Goodnight, Dave." Stuart said softly, leaning up and over the minion in front of him slightly to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Night, Stuart." Dave replied, small smile casting across his features. With that, they drifted off, holding each other tightly.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

This chapter was short but hopefully it was enjoyed. Um...it was short because it was their first time getting intimate with each other and since it was mainly focused on them, i couldn't spit out enough to make it longer but i hope you enjoyed!

-PZ


	6. Please, let me explain

Hey guyz! I apologize for not updating this story for awhile. I've been busy with other requests and stuff so bear with me! Anyway, here is chapter 6!

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

The months passed quickly and before he knew it, Dave was counting the days of the fourth, fifth, sixth and now seventh month that him and Stuart had been together. Seven long, rough, yet amazing, months. They had only quarreled a few times. Resulting in either Stuart leaving for the night, going hell knows where or sleeping apart, Dave keeping the bed while Stuart took refuge on the couch in the other room. Even though they were unbearable moments, the drawn out nights alone with nothing but cold space beside them, he'd heard that every healthy relationship has them. So, with those words of wisdom, he was able to move on from their fights and keep his head up. Recently, Stuart had decided that he was going to take up his chance at being the lead of his section since his current boss had told him that no one else was really fit for that kind of responsibility, and therefore, put down his fears for their love being found out. He told Dave every time the question came up that no matter how many coworkers try to disapprove of two section leaders being together, they'd never break them up. If Gru had a problem with it, which was highly unlikely, Kevin told them that he'd take it up with the boss if it came to it to protect their relationship; to which both Dave and Stuart were very grateful for.

Dave marked another day on his calendar, with his little red felt marker, just as his one-eyed companion walked into the house.

"Hey." Stuart greeted, walking up beside his lover and sliding his arm behind the other one's back.

"Hey." Dave said back. "How was work?"

"Exhausting, but it was good. I never thought that being L.O.D could be so tiring." Stuart walked over to their bed and flopped onto his back, arms splayed out beside him in a lazy manner.

Dave giggled softly, slipped the cap onto the marker and walked over to the bed as well. "That's what the job comes with."

"Yeah I know. But whenever I saw Jack doing his job, when he was there, he always seemed so relaxed."

"He became more of a slacker when he realized he could cut corners with certain things and not get punished. He learned the easy way through his job and left you guys for the dirty work."

"Ain't that the truth." Stuart muttered. "Anyway, enough with my ranting..." He turned over on his side to peer at Dave, his heart skipping a beat like it always did when he saw those big brown orbs gleaming at him. "...how was your day?"

"Eh. I slept in until about noon and then cleaned a little bit, marked a day off on our calendar, and then relaxed some more..." Dave said with a long sigh following. "...I really didn't do much." Admittedly, it sucked for Dave when he had days off. Even though Kevin was able to work out their schedules to where they both had the weekend off, their days still conflicted a little bit. Especially on the weekdays. Being Thursday, they had to live through one more day of work before they could spend an actual day together.

Stuart laughed and spoke, "Well, maybe I should help you do more~"

The passion lased in his voice made Dave smile, his mind racing with the suggestive possibilities hidden in Stuart's words. Even though they had been dating for over half a year, they still hadn't gone all the way. Not that Dave minded, he was waiting for Stuart to be ready. They did quite enough as it is to leave his needs satisfied.

"Tempting. But my stomach has been acting weird all day so maybe later. Okay?"

A small pout crossed Stuart's lips but was instantly swept away as Dave kissed him; he returned it happily. "Alright. Do you want me to run out and grab some ginger ale or-" Stuart was cut short when his pocket started vibrating, a ringing disturbing the calm and making Stuart groan in slight annoyance. Sitting up, he pulled out his cellular device, tapped the screen, and held it up to his ear. "Hello...Oh, hey Don."

Dave couldn't hear the other person on the other side but when a couple seconds went by, he saw Stuart's face scrunch up in concern.

"Is he alright?...I mean, yeah I could run over...okay...okay, bye."

"What's going on?" Dave asked when Stuart clicked his phone off then slid off the bed, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on.

"I just got a call from Donny. Him and Paul both just saw Larry run back to his room in tears and since I know him best, they want me to go see what happen and see if he's okay."

"Do you want me to come?" Dave asked from the bed.

"No. It's alright, he probably won't want anyone else there, let alone anyone at all, so i'll be back." Stuart said walking back up to the bed to place a kiss on Dave's lips before turning and leaving. "See you later."

"Okay, bye."

Dave sighed softly after the door shut, leaving him alone again. "Maybe this would be a good time to make some dinner."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart knocked on the room number he was given. He knew Larry pretty well but he's never actually gone to his home before. After waiting for a second, the door unlocked and opened ever so slowly. Stuart could feel his skin crawl when a single, very blood shot, eye squinted at him through the darkness of the room.

"Hey, Larry. Can I come in?" Stuart asked in the softest tone he could muster.

Without a word, Larry nodded, opening the door and letting his identical friend in and turning on the lights.

They sat on the bed, Larry staring at the mattress and Stuart staring at Larry. It was silent for a long time, save for the occasional sniffling from the other male, before Stuart spoke up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"...Brian dumped me." Came the shaky reply.

Stuart felt his chest twist up at the news. Brian was Dave's former L.O.D so he knew well about them being together. It came as a shock though that Brian would leave him, especially after being together for so long. "W-why?"

"He said I was too overbearing and...obsessive?" Larry cried softly, wiping away at the fresh set of tears that began to fall. "How am I obsessive? Apparently I was making him feel "cramped" and shit. He didn't even give me a chance to fix myself, he just pulled me aside and told me it was over..."

Stuart had no words. He's never dealt with break up's before. Rejections, yes. But break ups, it was new to him. He'd never know what he would do if Dave suddenly decided to leave him. Just the other day he saw Brian and Larry being all lovey dovey on each other but now it's come to this. He wasn't entirely the best at helping with these kind of situations but he would try for his friend.

"Did you try to reason with him?" Stuart asked.

Larry nodded, "Yeah. When I tried to tell him that I could change, he said that no one actually "changes". After fighting for a bit, he just left. No matter how much I called out to him, he ignored me and kept walking away."

"Please don't think for a second that this isn't affecting him either. He's probably at home right now in the same position you are." Stuart reached forward and pulled apart two of Larry's hair strands that he noticed got tangled together then settled back into the position that he was in. "He probably even regrets ever doing that and was just overthinking. Brian's not a bad guy."

Larry connected eyes with his friend. "I know. But why would he want to get back with me? He already told me it was never going to happen again."

"Because you're nice, funny, cute, outgoing and energetic and most of all...you've got a big heart. That's something that can't be passed up so easily."

Larry looked at the mattress below him again for a minute and then trained an intense gaze back on Stuart. "Stuart? Have you...have you ever...felt any way for...well, me?"

Oh god...

"I love everyone equally, but i'm with Dave." Stuart said, trying not to sound mean.

"That doesn't stop anyone."

Stuart was confused now. One minute, Larry was a bawling and heartbroken mess, and now he's just acting weird. "I get that, but it stops me. I'm faithful and Dave is the only one I want and need."

"So not even you could love me?!" Larry cried, wrapping his arms around himself. This was getting bad, fast. Stuart needed to leave soon if he was going to get out of this before it got worse.

"No...ah! That's not what i'm saying and you know it. I'm saying that i'm with Dave and i'm not going to pull off some stupid stunt to comfort someone."

"Come on, please?" Larry begged, crawling up closer to his one-eyed friend.

"You don't know what you're doing, Larry. Cut it out." Stuart demanded, leaning back and away from the shaken male.

"Just once? Dave doesn't have to know."

"I said...no." Stuart watched Larry's face twist up in anger. "I think I need to leave." Making a move to slide off the bed, Stuart didn't sense the danger until it was too late. Unable to register what was happening, the fleeing minion felt his back slam hard up against a wall somewhere in the room, the force of the impact making him groan. Looking up at the one at fault, he connected with Larry's aggravated stare.

"You're not going anywhere..." Larry hissed.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave tapped his foot against the wooden dining chair impatiently. What was taking Stuart so long? He'd been gone for almost two hours and he hasn't even checked back, called, texted or anything to let him know that he was okay. Dinner was waiting on the table, probably cold now, and Dave was growing worried. "Maybe I should go check on him."

Sliding off of his chair, he walked over to his shoes, slipped them on and left. He decided to take the tube up to a higher floor where he knew Brian and Larry's room was. Since he visited Brian a lot after he got his position for L.O.D, he was given the room's code so that he could visit any time. Questions soared through his head on why Larry would be upset. As far as he knew, him and Brian were quite happy. Although, for the last couple weeks, Brian's been slightly off. He didn't talk as much, laugh or smile as often or even do anything like he used to for that matter.

Shrugging it off for now, he looked up at the steel barrier before him as he came up to the familiar door. Knocking lightly and then pressing a couple buttons, which were worn from continuous use, he grinned and opened it.

Dave's smile faded slightly when he was met with darkness. Switching on the light, he scanned the empty room. There was...no one. Stuart said he was going to check on Larry so why wasn't he here? Dave recognized the small area as he stepped in through the door. The couch sat up against the wall, a little crooked and slightly disheveled. As his eyes looked over more of the stuff around him, he started noticing things.

"Did they start fighting?" Dave mumbled, walking up to a coffee table that's lamp had been pushed over, shards of light bulb glittering the rug it stood on. As he turned to examine the room more, noticing papers that had once rested neatly on a stool were now scattered across a small proximity of that area, he saw a gleam out of the corner of his eye. Focusing his vision, it was Stuart's phone. It had been thrown and now the glass was barely hanging onto the shell, shattered. He picked it up, now standing outside of Larry and Brian's room. Whoever threw it was obviously angry. Using his thumb to search for the power button, he attempted to turn it on. Nothing happen.

*thump*

"Ahh...!"

What was that?

Confusion rode Dave's mind as his attention suddenly snapped towards the door to the bedroom. "Larry?" Dave called gently, not wanting to startle anyone. Carefully, he reached out to the door, placing his hand on the knob and giving it a twist. Cautiously, he opened the door, half expecting to see Larry and Brian fighting, and half expecting to see them doing something the polar opposite of fighting. Either way, he needed to make sure they were okay. When the door was open enough for him to peer in, he felt his whole world shatter. Everything around him seemed to freeze in time as his eyes looked in at the scene before him. Stuart was pressed up against a wall while in heavy lip lock with his friend, Larry. The identical hands of Brian's partner held Stuart's body tight in place while the other had a vise grip on his arms, seemingly unable to move. There were sounds of strained grunts and moans creeping around the room but all Dave could hear was his heart breaking. With tears welling up in his eyes, he screamed, "FUCK YOU, STUART!" And fled, slamming the door behind him.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart squirmed against his restraints. Larry was the exact height and size as Stuart but for some reason, so much stronger. Stuart hissed in anger as Larry moved from his mouth and to his side, forcing his body closer to the male under his control.

"Larry, get off of me!" Stuart fought. He could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Dave was probably never going to understand what is happening. He'll be too mad.

The other male said nothing, instead, kept going at his ministrations; ignoring Stuart's vexed demands. He smiled in triumph against his friends neck when he felt the other begin to relax under him. He licked a small trail to Stuart's lips again and went to press their mouths back together.

Using as much strength as he could muster after his ploy made Larry relax as well, he heard a shout of surprise from Larry when Stuart suddenly ripped his arm out of Larry's hold, taking advantage of the momentum, and bringing his tightly clenched fist back across his attackers cheek.

Stumbling back and cupping his quickly reddening skin, he looked up, meeting Stuart's angry glare.

"Don't you EVER do that again!"

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Crumpled up pieces of tissue lay spread out around the corner of the floor. In it, Dave sat with his hands on the sides of his head, trying to calm his raging headache, his figure shaking violently with sobs. His room was dark and he was alone. He couldn't face the unforgiving world so he sat by himself in the corner, his mind aiming to drag him away with poisoning reflections. His eyes were swollen and his heart felt like it had been stomped on by a herd of angry elephants. Whenever he thought back to the event, he felt his stomach turn, making him want to vomit.

Dave jolted when the door opened slowly behind him, sending him to his feet and into the bathroom in a frantic manner. He barely caught the glimpse of the black silhouette standing in the doorway. The reason of his grief.

Stuart kicked off his shoes and sighed. He had caught Dave just in time to see another door get slammed, making him even more upset.

"...Dave?..." Stuart called softly after walking up to the bathroom door.

"Go. Away." Came the reply, muffled and sad.

"Please come out here so we can talk."

"What is there to talk about?!" Dave snapped. "You cheated on me and now we're done. I don't want to see you ever again."

Stuart's heart squeezed in his chest. That's not what he wanted to hear. "Dave...please. I'm not leaving until you come out here." Stuart pressed his head to the door. "We need to talk about this."

"Why? Are you going to tell me about how you're sorry and that you didn't mean to and try and let me down easy?"

"Da-"

"-oh you've let me down, Stuart. And it wasn't easy. Is that where you've been going when we fight?!"

"Dave. I didn't want that to happen. And no, its not." Stuart muttered, tears starting to surface.

"What _did_ you want to happen?! For me not to find out and you could just come home and leave me completely clueless?! How do I know you haven't been doing this from the very start?!"

"You know I wouldn't do that!"

"Then why did you do it now?!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen!" Stuart cried.

"That's what they all say, Stuart. I think you just need to leave. I don't want to see you." Dave said after a moment, his mood changing completely. "Ever." It was almost like part of him shut down.

The door opened as Dave walked out, passing Stuart on the way. He didn't even look at him as he walked to his bed and crawled under the covers. "We're done. This thing between you and me, its over."

"Please let me explain what happen, Dave. Please." Stuart begged, words broken up by his sobs.

"I don't need your excuses. Goodbye."

No attempt was made to stop fresh set of tears that fell when the door to the outside was pulled open and shut again. Dave's heart utterly and completely broken.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Here's chapter 6! So yes, Dave has caught Stuart, in what he thinks, cheating on him. Dave wouldn't let him explain because he knew that whatever Stuart would say was possibly a lie to cover his wrong doings. I promise you though, their broken hearts will not last forever!

Please R&R. Love to all, Ciao!

-PZ


	7. Drunken Sorrows

Here's chapter 7! In this chapter, Dave is pretty much stalking Stuart around after Brian talks to him because he wants to see how Stuart is reacting to the breakup; seeing if he can tell whether or not the cheating was the intent, but of course, Dave doesn't know what to believe. And, just a heads up, Dave may sound like he's dealing with the whole breaking up thing just fine, but really, he's super torn up about it.

Enjoy!

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

 _Stuart's lips molded together with the minion's in front of him, over and over again. His little moans of ecstasy burning through his throat as their hands danced over each other's heated bodies. Larry pressed himself closer to the shorter male, looking out of the corner of his eye and to the petrified minion standing in the doorway, a sinister smirk playing on his lips. Dave could see everything playing out before him, Stuart not even aware of his presence. His eye was shut tight as he breathed deeply, trying to keep himself contained. The drug Larry was feeding him kept Stuart addicted and hooked while it slowly, but surely, killed Dave. The scene recycled in his mind, the treacherous sounds of their shared grunts and moans echoed through his ears, but no matter how hard he tried to bring a halt to the memories, they stormed his brain like hailstones._

 _Dave's vision stayed locked in on the two, now moving against each other. His hand was reaching out before he could stop himself, stretching out to the one-eyed minion he knew all too well, the one that stole his heart; then destroyed it._

 _"Dave..." Stuart's voice called, mouth filled with Larry's long, serpent-like tongue. The pink muscle shoving its way down Stuart's throat. "...Dave..."_

 _"Stuart..." He needed to reach just a little farther, and he could grab him. Make him stay._

 _"Dave!..." The voice was louder now, closer than before._

 _"DAVE!"_

Dave's eyes opened heavily, the dull pain instantly setting into his skull, but now he was pulled from his dream. Picking his head up off the desk below him, he peered up at one of the minions that he did not want to see. Brian stood over him, glaring softly.

"What do you want?" Dave hissed, rubbing his aching head.

"I wanted to check on you. I happened to pass by and saw you...like this..." Brian said, gesturing towards Dave's disheveled appearance. He took reserve in the vacant seat next to the relatively new leader, ignoring the nasty glare he got from the other male. "You okay?" He asked, acute worry forcing his tone to become soft and velvety. He hadn't seen Dave in this condition for a very long time.

"If I weren't okay, you would know," Dave said, tone a little softer.

"So you're just sleeping because you're tired?"

Dave rolled his eyes.

"I know you, Dave. You don't sleep on the clock."

Becoming slightly angry, Dave spun away from Brian, scowling at the floor. "Why the hell would you care?" He snapped, crossing his arms.

"Because I'm your friend, your brother, and your family and family is supposed to be there for each other. That's why I care."

Dave tensed, straining to drive away the tears that threatened to fall. "Family doesn't stab each other in the back though."

"No one's stabbed you in the back. Trust me."

Dave felt a soft hand touch his back, comforting but yet, it wasn't enough to make Dave feel even the slightest bit better. "You don't even know what happen."

"No. But Stuart does. Maybe you should talk to him."

Dave turned his body back towards Brian. "W-what?"

"Talk to him."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

The breakroom was as packed as usual. Minions, chatting and loitering about, were scattered in every space of the room. It gave Dave the cover he needed to sit close, but far enough, to Stuart to see how he was reacting to the breakup. To see if he was perhaps missing something. 'Talk to him.' Brian's words that kept running through his mind. 'How though?' He asked himself.

Stuart sat two tables away from him, eye downcast on his tray, food just as untouched as Dave's. The one-eyed male never looked up, never looked around. He just kept his gaze down, silent tears cascading down his cheeks. Dave watched as a few of his brothers tried to get Stuart to talk, but after all the effort, Stuart was still completely mute.

Kevin walked into the room, eyes scanning quickly over the vast mass of flocking yellow and blue until finally stopping. Dave couldn't help but feel a little surprised that the leader was here. He never left his office. Kevin stayed locked away in his secluded area until his shift was over. He even had his bathroom in there. When Kevin sat next to Stuart, the one-eyed male's arms instantly wrapped themselves around the taller henchmen's waist, broken sobs grabbing the attention of any passers. Stuart hid his face in Kevin's chest, figure quivering as he let himself drown in his tears.

Dave watched from afar, his heart punching his ribcage. The lump in his throat never dwindled, no matter how hard he swallowed and yet, the effort was futile. As he carefully observed the scene before him, images of the past night snapped in his brain, flashes of memories tearing Dave's eyes from the pair and to his tray. His shoulders rose and fell as his breathing became faster and deeper, anger starting to rear its ugly head.

Furiously pushing himself to his feet, he left the break room as quick as possible.

Kevin's eyes followed a familiar male as he fled to the entrance and back to his station, feeling the boy cradled against him try to press himself further into him like he was attempting to morph with him. It was one of Stuart's comfort habits; he tries to get as close as minionly possible to the one holding him. Looking down, he sighed, softly, when he saw Stuart had hidden his goggles in between Kevin arm and side, shielding his sight from the world around him.

"C'mon, Stuart," Kevin said, gently pushing Stuart back into a seated position. "I know you're sad, but please. The pain won't last forever."

"He thinks I did it, Kevin. I tried explaining to him that it was a mistake. He kicked me out without hearing me." Stuart cried.

"He'll come around. I think, deep down, Dave knows that you're not at fault. He's just confused and doesn't know what to believe."

"Why won't he let me explain then? He'll know what to believe if he lets me talk to him."

"He has a broken heart, Stuart. Even if you tell him what happen, how does he know you're not lying?"

"Because I've never lied to him before."

Kevin brought Stuart back into a hug. "Then try to have Dave listen to you. He loves you; he always will. So he can't avoid you forever. That beating heap of muscle in his chest won't allow it."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

The evening bell, signaling the end of the day, rang out. The first shift was released to go home.

Quietly packing up his stuff, tossing his papers and personal laptop into his bag, he zipped it shut. Being the leader of his section has its perks, but it also left him a lot of free time to think; which at the moment, was not a good thing for Dave. The day was comparatively uneventful, made up of minions fighting, as usual, each other for certain positions or jobs or because they just couldn't get along.

Hauling his bag onto his shoulder, he proceeded to carry on his way home. On the way, he passed by the lairs store. It bustled with brother's getting the things they needed for their homes or food for their bellies. What caught his attention though, was Stuart. He was drifting down the aisle containing a diverse selection of spirited liquids, stopping at one with a black label and red borders. Dave would never understand why Stuart's getaway strategy was to drink his sorrows away, but nevertheless, it made Dave feel bad. He recalled the incident that took place just before he and Stuart had gotten together. The one-eyed minion had drunken so much that he poisoned himself.

When Stuart purchased the bottles of his choice, Dave slipped behind a pillar that was erected not far from the doors of the shop as Stuart came out, hiding. Curiosity flooded Dave's senses.

'Only this one time; I'll see what's so great about the stuff he drinks.'

After Stuart had disappeared, Dave sauntered into the store, going up to the bottle that Stuart had just bought. Scanning the label and making his decision, the two-eyed minion walked to the cash register where he saw Larry. Dave could feel his skin crawl as he got closer, not making eye contact with the still working male.

"Hey, Dave," Larry spoke.

"Larry," Dave answered shortly, not wanting to make conversation with the other male. He placed his bottle on the counter and looked to a different part of the store, refusing to fix his gaze on the minion in front of him. He knew that Larry could feel the anger coming off of Dave, judging by the way that Larry didn't say anything further. But, of course, that didn't last long.

"Are you coming over tonight?"

The question forced Dave to look at the barely grinning minion. "For what?" Dave snapped.

"Well, Stuart was in here just before you got here and I invited him over and said to bring you as well. It'll be a _very_ fun night."

What?! Stuart was already getting situated with this cocky asshole?!

Dave's jaw tightened. "As if. I'd rather kill myself than hang with you."

Larry laughed. "So, so rude, Dave. It was just a friendly invitation."

Growling, Dave slammed some cash onto the booth and snatched up his bottle. It was a pretty significant item for him, so he had to carry it around the neck to keep it from falling out of his hands.

The walk to his home felt longer than usual, but when Dave arrived, he was reluctant to open his door. Did he want to walk back into a home that he had so much love in? Frowning, Dave pressed a couple of buttons on his door and opened it. Without going inside or even looking around, he threw his bag onto the floor; the bottle still gripped tightly in his hand. Shutting the door, Dave stomped his way around until he found the home that he was looking for, passing Stuart's reclaimed room on the way. Knocking frantically, he waited. His foot tapped impatiently against the ground. After a couple of seconds, the door finally opened, revealing a tall, not very happy looking, minion.

"Hey, Tim." Dave greeted, trying super hard to fight back his tears. "Can...can I come in?"

Tim didn't answer, just stared him down. He must have either just went to sleep or woken up because he had that confused, tired look on his face. After a short wait, Tim nodded, moving aside. Dave stepped through, face twisted up in anger, but once the door shut, he broke down. Silently, the old minion watched as Dave sobbed, hastily rubbing at his eyes.

"What happen?" Tim asked, coming up beside Dave.

"It's Stuart." Dave cried.

"What did he do?"

"He cheated on me, and fucking Larry seems to like to try and make me even more upset than I already am." Dave set his bottle on the ground to rub at his eyes some more. "He told me that he invited Stuart over, probably to drink because that's what Stuart does when he's sad, but he made it sound like _other_ things were going to happen." Reaching down to pick his bottle off the floor, he scratched at the peg, wanting it to open.

Seeing this, Tim left Dave's side, momentarily, and walked over to the cabinet that was positioned over his stove in his kitchen and brought out a bottle opener. "Here." Tim offered, passing off the little metal object to his friend. "I didn't know you drank."

"I don't, but today I thought, why not?" Dave said, twisting the corkscrew into the plug and pulling. "Besides, I don't have anything better to do," Dave muttered, taking a swig from the vessel once the cork came out with an audible 'pop.' The taste made him shudder, but the burning sensation in the back of throat was something that he couldn't pass up. After more generous swallows of the tangy fluid, Dave could feel his mind start to relax, and his vision became less focused. So this is what Stuart liked so much about it. The feeling only intensified as the minutes passed by.

Tim didn't say anything. He just kept a close eye on Dave as the shorter minion started to sway. "You might want to slow down. You've been here for not even ten minutes, and half of that bottle is already gone." Tim advised. "You'll make yourself sick."

Dave looked at Tim out of the corner of his eyes, pulling the carafe away from his lips, he held it out to Tim, who hesitantly took it.

"Are you done?" The taller male asked.

"No, but do you want some?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Tim laughed, tipping it up and letting the liquid fall into his throat. "If it'll keep you from drinking it, that is."

A couple of hours passed, Tim, who was now somewhat drunk, let Dave cuddle against him while they sat on the couch. It wasn't until Dave started sliding his hand through Tim's shirt that the taller minion gently pushed the smaller male off of him. Dave gazed at him with clouded eyes.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but you shouldn't be, okay?" Tim said, soft enough so Dave wouldn't think he was mad.

"W-why n~not?" Dave asked, words slurred.

"You're drunk. Very drunk. You'll regret doing anything like that."

Dave laughed, pulling his hands from Tim's grip and balancing himself on them, his palms pressing into the cushion beneath him. "No, I w-won't."

"You will. Trust me." Tim tried to reason with the minion across from him, but his breath caught in his throat when Dave's big brown eyes stared up into his, gleaming with drunken need. 'Oh, God.'

"Please?"

"Dave..."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Uh oh! What's gonna happen? I'm pretty sure we all know what is about to commence but please, stay for more!

Love to all! Ciao!

-PZ


	8. Tim To The Rescue

Here's chapter 8!

Enjoy!

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave pushed the dark blue sheets off from around his head, his swollen eyes peeling open with much unnecessary effort. He held back a flinch as the light coming in through the window of Tim's home stabbed his retina's making his already throbbing headache worse. His stomach was doing flips in his gut, promising very bad results if he were to move at all. Dave thought back to the night he spent with his taller friend. He remembered ranting about Stuart as the older male listened, drinking almost the whole bottle of what he bought, and then getting very, very drunk. The rest was nothing. Just a black void of unrecalled memories. The morning had brought nothing but pain and the lingering taste of Tim's lips on his own. Laying there in his brothers warm bed for a little longer, he glanced at the nightstand when a flash of white caught his eye.

Dave groaned softly as he moved to sit up, the nausea making his body quiver. Carefully, Dave turned to grab the single sheet of paper and opened it. It was a note from Tim.

 _'Dave,_

 _I had to work this morning so I couldn't be there when you woke up._

 _There are a couple Tylenol pills and a glass of water on the nightstand for your headache. If you feel sick, please, don't throw up on my floor. There is a bottle of Dramamine in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom if you feel nauseous. Text me when you get up so that I know you're still alive._

 _-Tim'_

Dave peered at the spot next to where the note previously sat, two tiny white pills lay neatly on a tissue with a cup of water next to them as Tim had said. Reaching for those, he popped the tablets into his mouth and downed the water, swallowing the pills with it. As he waited for the pain in his head to alleviate, Dave placed the note back down and searched lazily for his phone. He found it underneath a small clump of blanket and clicked it on. He had four new messages, one unheard voicemail, and a few notifications from other things. Two of the messages were from Kevin, one asking where he was at and the other requesting to see him when he went on his lunch break. Another one was from Tim, he was just saying good morning, and the last was from Jean. Jean was new to his section and was always asking questions on what to do when he didn't know something. This time, he was asking where he was at as well. Dave's job was the last thing on his mind, the least thing he cared for.

After sending a quick message to Tim, Dave carefully slid off the bed, trying with everything he had to not make himself any more nauseous than he already was. Swallowing hard to hold back the urge to vomit, he made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

...

Tim was on his way to the break room for his lunch when he was stopped by Kevin, the identical, and slightly shorter, male running to catch up to him.

"Hey top, what's up?" Tim asked when Kevin finally came to halt beside him.

"I still don't see why you insist on calling me that." Kevin said.

"Duh, you're the leader. It's only right to."

Shaking his head with a smile, Kevin started to speak about what he came to Tim for. "Have you seen Dave around? I saw him rush to your room last night."

Tim frowned, "Yeah, he's probably still in bed, he's going to have a nasty hangover when he gets up."

Kevin was taken aback. "He was drinking?"

"Yeah," Tim answered, turning to start down the hallway once again, Kevin following. "He was on the verge of crying when he came to me." Tim could see the image of his little friend standing at his door, the anger and heart break so prevalent that Tim couldn't help but feel sad as well.

"So he told you?"

"Briefly, but yeah." The pair rounded a corner, seeing the entrance to the break room. "I just can't believe that Stuart would do something like that." Tim gasped softly when Kevin snatched his arm, yanking him back before the doorway.

"It's cause he didn't. Stuart talked to me last night."

"Dave said that Stuart was going to be at Larry's."

Kevin shook his head. "No, Stuart doesn't want to hang out with Larry. What happen between him and Stuart was completely against Stuart's will."

"So he was raped."

"Pretty much, but Dave won't listen to him." Kevin paused. "That's where you come in."

Tim didn't say anything, listening.

"I need to you to talk to Dave. he won't listen to Stuart and I don't think he'll listen to me."

"Why wouldn't he listen to you?"

"Because yesterday when Dave was having lunch, he saw me talking to Stuart. He might think I'm just defending him."

Tim thought for a second. He could do it but the part that didn't make sense, is that just because Kevin talked to Stuart, how would Tim talking to Dave make a difference? "Okay, but I can't guarantee that he'll listen to me."

Kevin smiled. "If he will let you talk to him, that's all we need. I can't stand seeing them like this."

...

Tim stopped when he was in front of his house. Dave didn't show up for work and he doubted he went back to his own home. Sighing, the taller male pulled open his door and stepped inside. When the door shut behind him with a loud click, Dave poked his head out from underneath the covers of Tim's blanket.

"Hey, Tim." Dave said, voice hoarse. He had obviously been crying, Tim could tell by the atmosphere and the way Dave rubbed his red, swollen eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Tim said lowly.

"Better than this morning," Dave sat up, pushing the blankets off of his bare chest. "I'm never drinking again."

Tim smiled, walking to the edge of his bed where his smaller two eyed friend was. He climbed onto the mattress and sat at Dave's feet. "We need to talk about something."

Dave gave Tim a confused look, trying to read his expression. Tim was usually a very stoic, emotionless minion but right now, Dave could see that Tim was trying to be a nice as possible. "About what?"

"Remember that night that you saw Stuart and Larry?"

"I don't want to talk about that..."

"Just listen to me, please," Tim pushed, grabbing a hold of Dave's arm when he tried to leave. "Please."

"There's nothing to talk about! Let go!"

"Dave! You're not taking the truth of the situation. What happened that night wasn't what you saw it as."

Dave glared at Tim. "How? Stuart cheated on me. What other way is there to look at that and misunderstand?"

"He did it against his will, Dave."

Dave froze, ceasing in his struggle to get away. His eyes connected with Tim's. "He was raped?"

"I...I think so."

"So, you don't even know." Dave cried softly. "You're just trying to get me to talk to him. Just like Brian."

"I think it would be for the best, Dave."

"Let me go." Dave hissed, snatching his arm back and turning away from the taller male.

"Talk to him, please."

Dave stared at the ground, refusing to look at the minion sitting next to him. If he was going to talk to Stuart, he didn't know what kind of troubles it was going to bring. For all he knew, Stuart could already be hitting it off with Larry. If he was, than talking to him would be absolutely pointless. "Fine, but if what you're saying is a lie, I will never forgive you."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart sat at his dinner table, picking and pushing at his food. He watched as a pea rolled across his plate and onto the table. Sighing, he picked it up and dropped it back onto the slick porcelain and proceeded to squish it with his fork. "Stupid bean. I wish you were Larry, I would have crushed you by now."

A knock on the door pulled Stuart's attention away from his tormented food. 'It's probably Kevin.' He thought as he slid down from his chair and made his way towards the entrance of his home. Pulling it open, he had to keep himself from crying as he saw the minion on the other side. Dave stood there, with Tim close, he had his hands in his pockets and a conflicted gaze cast down at the floor.

"We need to talk, Stuart."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Here's chapter 8! Sorry it's a little short. But Dave is going to talk to Stuart and try to get things figured out. I hope you're enjoying the story and im sorry its taking me awhile to update :P I will try to update more!

Ciao~

-PZ


	9. Truths

So this was it...Dave was about to talk to him. There were so many questions on the troubled two eyed males mind, all the while that they sat there in silence, not one was coming to his brain. It was just a horrific jumbled mess.

Tim had stayed until the door shut behind Stuart, refusing to leave for he was worried that when Dave got the second to make a break for it, to run away from his problem all over again, he would do it. Tim knew deep down that he had faster reflexes but if Dave were to start running, Tim was screwed. There was no way that the taller of the two would be able to catch up to him, so to make sure that none of that came about, Tim stayed until Dave was securely inside Stuart's home.

Dave couldn't, _wouldn't_ , make eye contact with the other minion in the room. Every disturbing thought of what could have happened over the course of the few days they were apart tore into Dave's brain and made his blood start to boil. He had to take a deep, steady breath to keep himself from exploding on Stuart in anger but his ability to keep himself at a low boil was futile and soon enough, he asked, rather harshly, "What happen that night?!"

Surprise rocked Stuart's figure. He wasn't expecting Dave to speak out so sourly. The rage that seeped from his figure scared Stuart a little, making him cower back as he replied. "I just went to comfort Larr-"

" _Don't,_ don't...say that name..." Dave interrupted.

Stuart glanced at Dave's hand when it balled up into his pant leg. "O-okay. Well...I just went to go comfort him because Brian dumped him."

"I know about that, but that's not what I asked about. What happen?" Dave was losing his patients and sitting next to Stuart made his heart break ever more so than it already was. The images of that night danced on his memory and he didn't know whether he wanted to cry or scream. "I just need to know, Stuart." Dave said after letting out a heavy sigh, trying to calm his nerves. "Did you mean to cheat on me?"

This time it was Stuart who hit the roof as he wailed, tears falling so fast that Dave actually felt bad for him."No! Larry raped me Dave! I tried doing everything I could to stop him but Larry is stronger than me! Not only that but he's bigger than me too!" Stuart cried. The smaller of the two covered his eye with his hands.

Dave sighed, "I know. I was told. I just don't know what to believe, Stuart." Stuart's crying made Dave's anger vanish so quick, replaced with the natural instinct to comfort the sobbing henchman, that Dave even forgot he was ever mad.

"Ask him, he'll probably tell you. He's a freak..."

Dave smiled at that, obviously Stuart didn't like him because Dave knew him well enough to know that his friend wouldn't call someone names if he actually cared about them. "Yeah, I saw him at the convenient store and god...I've never wanted to kill somebody so bad. I can see why Brian wouldn't want to be with him anymore."

Stuart laughed a little, but the little tiny giggle that came out was just enough to make Dave swoon all over again. He missed this...

"Stuart? We need to get this figured out. If you were actually forced into what happen, I need to hear it from Larry before I decide who to believe."

"Larry isn't working today so maybe we can talk to him."

Dave nodded. "Is he still rooming with Brian?"

"As far as I know."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave and Stuart walked side by side down the hallway for the first time in what felt like forever. Even though it was just a few days, they were still the most unbearable days of Dave's life. A lot of their brother's fawned over them when they saw them. Kevin, who was most likely in his office or tending to his sick Phil, who just recently came down with a nasty fever, was no where to be seen.

Upon arrival, Dave heard Stuart audibly gulp hard and tense up slightly. Dave, taking the initiative, rapped on the steel door and sat quietly, along with Stuart, as they waited.

It didn't take long before the door opened, revealing, not Larry, but Brian.

"Brian?" Dave exclaimed. "I thought you worked today?"

"I was, but I had to come talk to Larry. Please, come in. He has something he needs to say." Brian said softly, connecting eyes with Stuart as he finished his sentence.

Inside, Dave and Stuart sat on the love seat while Brian and Larry took the single person chairs beside them. Larry had a very sorrowful look etched across his face and his hands were fisted tightly in his pant legs.

"Larry?" Brian said after a long silence.

Larry's vision went from the floor to Brian, who sat across from him, and then to Dave and Stuart, who both had their sights set on him. Except for Stuart, who was looking at the ground.

"Um...Stuart?" Larry started. "I-I'm really, really, really, sorry about what I did..." Stuart still didn't look at him. Taking a deep breath, Larry continued. "I know what I did was wrong. And I feel horrible that I ruined yours and D-Dave's relationship. But if you could ever forgive me...please, I'm really sorry..."

"What you did made Dave think I was cheating on him." Stuart spoke. "I broke his heart and that was something I promised I would never in a million years do to him. I love him. Do you know how suicidal I was just thinking about the fact that I might never have a chance to get him back?"

Stuart's words stabbed Dave's heart, but since the truth was coming together, Dave risked a move and slipped his hand into Stuart's as the one eyed male started to cry once again. The action made Stuart look over at Dave with a small smile working its way onto his lips.

"He's the one for me," Stuart said softly before looking back at Larry. "And you made me nearly lose him."

"I knowww..." Larry cried, tears flooding his eye. The small male's body quivered as sobs racked his figure. "I'm so sorry!"

Brian spoke up as Dave pulled Stuart closer, hugging him to his body. "Do you understand what you did, Larry?" Brian asked. "You brought extreme heartbreak between them. As someone that knew you as well as I did, I never stopped to think that you, of all people, would stoop that low."

"You broke my heart, Brian!" Larry cried, vigorously trying to wipe away his tears.

"...I know..." Brian said softly. "But I have my reason..."

"Oh, what? You're whole "you're too overbearing" shit?"

Brian stared at Larry. "You're overbearing. Very overbearing..." He said, laying the truth out flatly. "I left you because you're so overbearingly perfect..."

This made Larry's cries stop in an instant as he peered up at the minion across from him. "W-what?"

"Larry. I couldn't go to work without feeling like I was going to die without you. You left such a mark on me that where ever I went, I saw you. Your presence when you were around was amazing but at work...it affected my job so bad that I had to do something before I got into trouble. Kevin was the first one to see the difference in my performance, the number of trips I had to take to the bathroom because I missed you so bad, the number of days I called out because I had to stay with you. Remember the time you got sick?"

"Yeah..."

"I called out for three days in a row when you were sick because I couldn't bear to leave your side. I thought if I left you for even a minute, I thought you would die on me and I couldn't live with myself if that happen." The whole truth came out like a river tearing through everyone's feelings. "And the obsessive part? Remember when I said you were too obsessive?" Larry nodded. "Larry, it's not actually you that's obsessive...it's me! I am obsessed with you! But I couldn't let that get in the way of my job anymore."

By the time Brian was done talking, nearly everyone in the entire room was a crying mess. Stuart was cuddled against Dave as Dave wiped away tears of his own. Larry had his head dipped, hands shielding his eye as he bawled loudly. Brian across from him rubbed away the silent tears that fell.

"So, you still love me then?" Larry asked quietly.

Brian nodded. "Yes! I will always love you Larry!"

Getting up from his spot on his chair, Brian cleared the distance between himself and Larry and crushed their lips together, forcing the slightly smaller male back against the back rest.

Back in the love seat, Stuart turned his head up to Dave, who in turn looked down at his lover. Slowly, they shifted in their positions until their lips brushed together. The little skin contact had Dave pushing forward, molding their mouths together and eliciting a moan from both of them. They kissed for a little bit until Dave pulled back.

"I love you so much, Stuart." He said as soft and as tender as he could.

"I love you too."

"I don't want to kick you guys out or anything but I'm taking this one..." Brian motioned towards Larry as he pulled him to his feet and started for the bedroom that was close by."...to the bed."

"Oh," Dave exclaimed, raising an understanding hand. "No worries, we were about to leave anyway."

"Alright, see you guys later. Best of luck to you two."

"Thanks, you too."

Dave closed the door behind him as Brian pulled Larry into their room, giving them their privacy. After doing so, the two eyed minion turned to Stuart and laced their fingers together. With a lean, Dave kissed Stuart on the cheek. "I know we weren't apart for very long but let me tell you, they were the worst few days of my entire life and I never want it to happen again. I love you more than anything and nothing will change that."

"You just know how to sweep me off my feet, Dave." Stuart giggles as they walked, hand in hand, back to their room.

 **Fin.**

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Here's chapter 9! The last chapter! However! There will be a bonus chapter! It will be their make up and first time with certain situations :) If you don't approve of that, this is where your journey with them comes to an end :) I hope you enjoyed!

Ciao!

-PZ


End file.
